John Locke
| Ostatni= | Głównie= | Name=John Locke | Nazwisko=Locke | Status=Żyje | Wiek=48 lat (urodzony 30. maja 1956) | Miejsce=Tustin, California, USA | PowódAustralia=Uczestnictwo w wyprawie | Powódlotu=powrót do USA po odmowie uczestnictwa w wyprawie | rodzina=Anthony Cooper - ojciec, Emily Annabeth Locke - matka, Jeannie - siostra, Nieznany brat, Florence- matka zastępcza | Aktor=Terry O'Quinn }} Przed katastrofą Dzieciństwo 200px|left|thumb|Rysunek Locke w wieku 5 lat przypominajacy potwora wyspy. Urodził się 30 maja 1956 roku jako syn Emily Locke i Anthony'ego Coopera. Noworodek przeżył przedwczesny poród (w siódmym miesiącu ciąży) oraz liczne choroby, czym zyskał sobie u pielęgniarek przydomek cudu. W dzień po porodzie w szpitalu pojawił się Richard Alpert. Ponieważ Emily miała tylko 15 lat, jej matka zdecydowała o oddaniu dziecka do adopcji. John wychowywał się w kilku rodzinach zastępczych. Pierwsze lata życia spędził z przybraną matką Florence, dwoma przyrodnimi siostrami - Melissą i Jeannie oraz przyrodnim bratem, z którym grywał w "Pułapkę na myszy". Kiedy John miał 5 lat, ponownie odwiedził go Richard Alpert, jako przedstawiciel szkoły dla szczególnych dzieci. Pokazał mu kilka przedmiotów i kazał wybrać te, które już do niego należą. Kiedy John zdecydował się na nóż, zawiedziony Richard wyszedł, mówiąc, że John nie jest jeszcze gotowy by uczęszczać do ich szkoły. ("Cabin Fever") W kilka lat później jego przyrodnia siostra Jeannie skręciła kark na placu zabaw. Florence obwiniała się za jej śmierć. Gdy w domu pojawił się Golden Retriever, uznała, że to duch Jeannie usiłuje jej przekazać, że wypadek nie był jej winą. Pies pozostał w rodzinie 5 lat, do czasu śmierci Florence, po czym zniknął. ("Outlaws") Gdy Locke miał 16 lat otrzymał propozycję udziału w obozie naukowym organizowanym przez Mittelos Laboratories. John nie był zainteresowany, gdyż jego dobre wyniki w nauce przysporzyły mu wiele nieprzyjemności wśród rówieśników. Nauczyciel próbował go przekonać mówiąc, że John nie nadaje się na sportowca, na co zirytowany John odpowiedział: "Nie mów mi, czego nie mogę robić". ("Cabin Fever") Poznanie biologicznych rodziców 200px|left|thumb|Locke razem ze swoim ojcem na polowaniu Wiele lat później John pracował w supermarkecie w dziale z zabawkami. Zauważył, że jest śledzony przez dziwną kobietę. Szybko okazało się, że to jego biologiczna matka, Emily. Próbowała go przekonać, że był owocem "niepokalanego poczęcia". John wynajął detektywa, który odkrył, że Emily ma zaburzenia psychiatryczne, a także, że biologiczny ojciec Johna żyje, i co więcej - jest bogatym człowiekiem. Postanawia złożyć mu wizytę - panowie zaprzyjaźniają się, spędzając wspólnie coraz więcej czasu. Pewnego dnia John przychodzi bez zapowiedzi, zastając Anthony'ego na dializie. Cooper wyznaje, że szybko potrzebuje transplantacji nerki. Wzruszony John oferuje, że zostanie dawcą. Operacja przebiega pomyślnie, jednakże tuż po niej John przeżywa bolesne rozczarowanie. Anthony Cooper udawał dobrego ojca dopóki potrzebował nerki. Emily przyznaje, że ich pierwsze spotkanie było zaaranżowane przez Coopera, a ona zrobiła to tylko dla pieniędzy. ("Deus Ex Machina") Związek z Helen Wystawiony przez własnego ojca John przechodzi załamanie nerwowe. Zapisuje się do grupy wsparcia, jednak wysłuchiwanie banalnych jego zdaniem problemów innych tylko go irytuje. Na jednym ze spotkań poznaje Helen, która jako jedyna wydaje się go rozumieć. Po jakimś czasie zostają parą, co tymczasowo odwraca uwagę Johna od jego nerki; nie może się on się jednak pozbyć nawyku wyczekiwania pod bramą domu Coopera. Przestaje dopiero, gdy Helen każe mu wybierać między nią, a ojcem. ("Orientation") Locke rozpoczyna nowe życie u boku Helen. Postanawia nawet prosić ją o rękę. Gdy wydaje się, że w życiu Locke'a wszystko jest już poukładane znów pojawia się jego ojciec. Przeglądając gazetę John natrafia na nekrolog Anthonyego Coopera. Okazało się, że upozorował własną śmierć, by uniknąć odpowiedzialności za oszustwa. Kontaktuje się z Johnem i oferuje mu 200,000 dolarów za pomoc w wypłaceniu pieniędzy z banku. John się zgadza, jednakże nie wiemy, czy zdecydował się przyjąć pieniądze. Locke, wybiera pieniądze z banku. Jednakże po powrocie do domu zastaje tam dwóch mężczyzn, których widział już na pogrzebie ojca. Pytają się go o pieniądze i miejsce pobytu Anthony'ego. John mówi, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówią. Także gdy Helen pyta go, czy Cooper żyje, Locke zaprzecza. Później spotyka sie z ojcem w motelu. Oddaje mu pieniądze odmawiając przyjęcia swojej części. Wyznaje mu, że nie są one dla niego ważne, że teraz liczy się dla niego tylko Helen, której zamierza się oświadczyć. Okazuje się jednak, że Helen śledziła swojego narzeczonego i wszystko obserwowała. Czuje się bardzo zraniona przez Locke'a. Uważa, że ten postawił intrygi ojca ponad ich związkiem. Na te słowa John klęka przed nią i oświadcza jej się. Kobieta jednak nie reaguje, przecząco kręci głową i odjeżdża. W tej samej chwili ojciec także odjeżdża podstawioną taksówką. Locke znów zostaje sam. W tym okresie życia John pracował jako specjalista w inspekcji domów we własnej firmie "Witaj w domu". ("Lockdown") Komuna 200px|right|thumb|Locke się modli Zerwanie z Helen przybiło Johna. Szukając akceptacji postanowił dołączyć do komuny żyjącej na farmie, uprawiającej w ukryciu marihuanę. Przygarnął autostopowicza Eddiego. Zaprzyjaźnia się z nim i wtajemnicza go w życie i działalność komuny. Wkrótce okazuje się jednak, że Eddie jest oficerem policji rozpracowującym nielegalny handel narkotykami. Członkowie komuny obwiniają Johna o zaistniałą sytuację. Locke chcąc pomóc swojej "rodzinie" zabiera Eddiego na polowanie. W lesie chce go zastrzelić i mierzy do niego z broni, jednak po negocjacjach puszcza go wolno ("Further Instructions") Paraliż 200px|left|thumb|Locke spada z 8 pietra Oszukany przez własnego ojca, opuszczony przez kobietę, którą kochał i utraciwszy namiastkę jedynej rodziny, jaką posiadał John ponownie wpadł w depresję i zaczął widywać się z terapeutą. W 2000 roku odwiedził go Peter Talbot, którego matka miała niedługo poślubić Coopera. Chce, aby Locke pomógł mu stwierdzić, czy narzeczony nie ma żadnego interesu w tym małżeństwie. Twierdzi, że John powinien dobrze znać osobę, której oddał nerkę (Talbot dowiedział się tego ze szpitalnej kartoteki). Locke utrzymuje jednak, iż był anonimowym dawcą. Nie pozostaje jednak obojętny. Spotkawszy ojca w kwiaciarni nakazuje mu natychmiast zostawić w spokoju matkę Petera. Grozi, że w przeciwnym razie sam powie jej, że będzie ona kolejną ofiarą oszusta. Cooper zgadza się opuścić panią Talbot i wyjechać. Jednak wkrótce Locke'a zatrzymuje policja. Przesłuchują go w związku z niewyjaśnioną tragiczną śmiercią Petera Talbota. Chcą dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego wizycie u Locke'a. John od razu podejrzewa o zabójstwo swojego ojca, jednak ten twierdzi, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Gdy John odwiedza go w jego apartamencie, mówi, że narzeczona załamała się po śmierci syna i odwołała ślub. Locke chce to potwierdzić od razu do niej telefonując. W tej chwili zostaje jednak wypchnięty przez ojca przez okno. Upada na ulicę z ósmego piętra. John przeżył wypadek, jednakże złamał kręgosłup, co spowodowało całkowity paraliż od pasa w dół. Od tego momentu John był skazany na wózek inwalidzki. ("The Man from Tallahassee") Kiedy Locke przebywał w szpitalu na rehabilitacji, "salowy" Matthew Abaddon polecił mu udać się na wyprawę, nie zważając na to, że nie może chodzić. Powiedział, że sam udał się na jedną, która go odmieniła. Gdy Locke odmówił, Abaddon powiedział, że pewnego dnia znów się spotkają, i wtedy John będzie mu coś winien. ("Cabin Fever") Fabryka pudełek i wycieczka Po wypadku Locke zaczął pracować w fabryce pudełek, jednakże trafił na wyjątkowo nieuprzejmego przełożonego. Odreagowując stres zaczął dzwonić na sekstelefon (lub coś podobnego) i zaangażował się emocjonalnie w rozmowy z jedną z operatorek, która miała na imię Helen. Zaproponował jej wspólny wyjazd, lecz gdy odmówiła, ich "związek" się zakończył. John postanowił pojechać sam, na obóz survivalowy do Australii. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że przez swoją niepełnosprawność nie może wziąć udziału w wyprawie. Przybity Locke obserwował, jak reszta grupy beztrosko odjeżdża. ("Walkabout") Nie mając innego wyjścia Locke zarezerwował najbliższy lot powrotny. Nieudany pobyt w Australii spotęgował fakt, że musiał zostać wniesiony na pokład przez ochroniarza. John w samolocie siedział na końcu rzędu, na miejscu 24D.("Exodus, Part 2") ("S.O.S.") Na Wyspie Sezon 1 (dni 1-44) thumb|left|John orientuje się, że jego paraliż ustąpił Tuż po katastrofie samolotu Locke zorientował się, że jego paraliż całkowicie ustąpił. Kilka pierwszych kroków przeszedł niepewnie, lecz już po chwili biegł pomóc Jackowi.("Pilot, Part 1") Po tym zdarzeniu John uwierzył, że jego przeznaczeniem było trafić na Wyspę, oraz, że każde wydarzenie ma swoją przyczynę. Jako pierwszy z rozbitków stanął "oko w oko" z "potworem". Powiedział później Jackowi: "Spojrzałem w oko Wyspy, i to, co zobaczyłem... było piękne". Początkowo rozbitkowie odnosili się do Johna nieufnie, jako że nie był zbyt rozmowny, jednakże szybko zyskał sobie ich szacunek za posiadane umiejętności pozwalających na przeżycie w dżungli, takich jak tropienie czy polowanie z nożem. Kiedy Claire i Charlie zostali porwani przez Ethana Locke był jednym z uczestników wyprawy ratunkowej. Gdy razem z Boonem szukali śladów w dżungli John potknął się o tajemniczy metalowy przedmiot wystający z ziemi. Celem Johna stało się wykopanie znaleziska, co okazało się niemożliwe, gdyż owy przedmiot okazał się wizjerem od włazu do podziemnego bunkra. thumb|right|John sprawdza swój zestaw noży thumb|left|John na polowaniu Johnowi bardzo zależało na utrzymaniu odkrycia w tajemnicy, nie zawahał się podać narkotyków Boone'owi, gdy zaistniało ryzyko, że opowie o wszystkim Shannon.("All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues"), ("Hearts and Minds") Rownież będąc w towarzystwie Boone'a znalazł Claire, która błąkała się w dżungli od czasu ucieczki ze stacji Laska. Locke pokazał swoją opiekuńczą stronę budując kołyskę dla dziecka Claire z materiałów znalezionych na Wyspie. ("Special"), ("Numbers") Lecz Johnowi najbardziej zależało na dostaniu się do bunkra. Spędził mnóstwo czasu na próbie otwarcia go. Skonstruował nawet wyrzutnię do wybicia okienka w płycie włazu. Tuż po kolejnej nieudanej próbie John miał wizję, w której zobaczył spadający samolot, swoją matkę pokazującą mu kierunek i zakrwawionego Boone'a, a także samego siebie ponownie przykutego do wózka. ("Deus Ex Machina") Wizja Johna była znakiem. Udał się on z Boonem na wyprawę w głąb dżungli. Po pewnym czasie jego nogi zaczęły stawać się bezwładne. Zdeterminowany John wolał czołgać się naprzód niż zawrócić. W chwilę potem znaleźli wrak samolotu zawieszony na stromej skarpie. Boone wspiął się do niego; niestety samolot spadł, zadając Boone'owi śmiertelną ranę. Locke zaniósł Boone'a do obozu, zatajając prawdziwy powód jego ran, przez co Boone zmarł. ("Deus Ex Machina"), ("Do No Harm") Pełen poczucia winy Locke udał się do włazu. Po raz pierwszy od przybycia na Wyspę poczuł kryzys wiary, nie wiedział, co ma robić. W pewnym momencie, jakby w odpowiedzi na błagania Johna, z okienka we włazie wydobyło się silne światło. ("Deus Ex Machina") Locke powrócił do obozu rozbitków na pogrzeb Boone'a, wciąż mając na sobie T-shirt ze śladami jego krwi. Jack natychmiast zażądał wyjaśnień. Locke opowiedział wszystkim o włazie, lecz śmierć Boone'a sprawiła, że stracił zaufanie wśród rozbitków, sam Jack już nigdy w pełni mu nie zaufał. Później, kiedy pierwsza tratwa została spalona, Locke podburzał rozbitków sugerując, że to Inni ją zniszczyli, mimo, że podejrzewał Walta o podpalenie. Kiedy w końcu Walt przyznał mu się do winy, Locke nikomu o tym nie powiedział. ("The Greater Good") Kiedy Jack, Kate, Hurley i Rousseau udali się do Czarnej Skały po dynamit potrzebny do wysadzenia włazu John również był częścią drużyny. Jednakże został złapany przez potwora i prawie wciągnięty pod ziemię przez jedno z jego odnóży. Uratowała go Kate, wrzucając w dziurę dynamit. Po tym zdarzeniu bez przeszkód udało im się dotrzeć do włazu i wysadzić go za pomocą reszty dynamitu.("Exodus, Part 2") Sezon 2 (dni 44-67) Po wysadzeniu włazu John wraz z Kate spuszczają się na linach w jego głąb, po chwili zastanowienia ich śladami udaje się też Jack. Na dole John gubi Kate, podczas jej poszukiwań spotyka Jacka. Wtedy Desmond zachodzi go od tyłu i grozi, że zabije Locke' a. Jack już chce zabić mieszkańca bunkra jednak w ostatniej chwili rozpoznaje w nim dawnego znajomego i opuszcza broń. ("Man of Science, Man of Faith") Zajście przerywa sygnał alarmu na 3 minuty przed upływem kolejnych 108 minut, przerażony Desmond zdejmuje celownik z Locke' a i biegnie do komputera wpisać Liczby. ("Adrift") Po tym Desmond zaprzyjaźnia się rozbitkami i jest wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że nie jest sam na Wyspie a choroba prawdopodobnie nie istnieje. Hume oprowadza rozbitków ( w tym Locke' a ) po bunkrze, John widzi mnóstwo jedzenia Dharmy, ubrania i inne niezbędne do życia przedmioty. Des opowiada także o sensie wciskania przycisku i wpisywania Liczb które mają rzekomo ratować świat przed zagładą, Johna bardzo interesuje ten fakt. Na zakończenie dnia Locke ogląda film instruktażowy dla Stacji Łabędź oraz bierze dyżur przy komputerze. ("Orientation") thumb|right|John ogląda film instruktażowy dla Łabędzia Gdy Locke nie pełni dyżuru przy komputerze na plaży uczy Claire poprawnego przewijania dziecka, budzi to dużą dozę zazdrości ze strony Charliego. ("Abandoned") Jakiś czas później w bunkrze John obcęgami zdejmuje z Jina kajdanki które nosił od bójki z MIchaelem oraz pokazuje Michaelowi i Eko film instruktażowy. Objaśnia też Michaelowi jak obsługiwać komputer. Kilka godzin później Eko zaskakuje Johna pokazując mu Biblię znalezioną w Strzale w której jest ukryty wycięty fragment filmu instruktażowego dla Łabędzia. Po doklejeniu brakującego fragmentu John i Eko oglądają film jeszcze raz, lektor sugeruje, że nie można używać komputera do komunikacji z innymi stacjami ponieważ może to doprowadzić do kolejnego wypadku. ("What Kate Did") Kolejnego dnia Locke uczy Michaela obsługiwania się bronią, nie wie, że Michael planuje odbicie syna z rąk Innych ("The 23rd Psalm") Po ucieczce Dawsona ścigają go:Jack, Locke i Sawyer, podczas poszukiwań trio spotyka Toma ze sztuczną brodą który grozi, że to ich ( Innych ) Wyspa i jeśli zaczną wtrącać się w ich sprawy zginą. Tom oddaje też Kate która jak się okazuje śledziła ekspedycję. ("The Hunting Party") Po powrocie na plażę John zauważa dziwne zachowanie Charliego, podejrzewa, że chłopak znów zaczął brać narkotyki. Niedługo potem odkrywa, że Pace ma ukryte w dżungli statuetki Matki Boskiej wypełnione heroiną z wraku awionetki w której zginął Boone, John zabiera je i chowa w zbrojowni w bunkrze ("Fire + Water") Po akcji z Charliem Locke pomaga Jackowi umieszczać całą broń w zbrojowni, podobni jak leki. Jest to ważne ze względów organizacyjnych. ("The Long Con") Kolejnego dnia podczas dyżuru w bunkrze John zapomina o wpisaniu Liczb i jest świadkiem jak licznik dochodzi do zera. Wtedy na wyświetlaczu pojawiają się tajemnicze hieroglify, gdy John wpisuje liczby znikają i wszystko wróci do normy. ("One of Them") Po sprowadzeniu przez Sayida Bena vel. Henry' ego do bunkra John i Jack dbają o to by jego znalezienie było dal pozostałych rozbitków tajemnicą. ("Maternity Leave") Johna bardzo intryguje postać Bena, nie wie czy mu wierzyć czy też nie... W końcu decyduje się wezwać Ane-Lucię by ona sama przesłuchała więźnia i oceniła czy mówi prawdę czy kłamię. ("The Whole Truth") Podczas opieki nad Benem zapomina o Liczbach, gdy licznik dochodzi do zera próbuje dobiec do pomieszczenia z komputerem jednak metalowe drzwi opadają mu na nogi. Leżąc przygnieciony prosi Bena by przeszedł przez kanał wentylacyjny i wpisał Liczy. Linus wykonuje zadanie jednak zanim wpisuje Liczby uwalniając przy okazji Locke' a na liczniku pojawiają się hieroglify a na ścianie przed Johnem pojawia się mapa. ("Lockdown") thumb|left|John widzi tajemniczą mapę Jack i Kate opatrują rany Johna, Locke jest skazany na mieszkanie w bunkrze towarzystwie Bena. Podczas jednej z rozmów więzień wyjawia mu, że Łabędź to jeden, wielki żart a gdy on leżał sparaliżowany przed wejściem do pomieszczenia z komputerem on wcale nie wpisał Liczb tylko pozwolił komputerowi dojść do zera po czym zobaczył jak licznik cofa się i z powrotem wskazuje 108 minut. John jest zszokowany. ("Dave") Załamany Locke traci wiarę w moc Wyspy, pomaga mu jednak rozmowa z Rose która wyraźnie sugeruje, że zarówno ją jak i Locke' a uzdrowiła Wyspa. Zdezorientowany John próbuje wyciągnąć od Bena czy rzeczywiście nie wpisał Liczb. Nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi... ("S.O.S.") Jest świadkiem ataku Bena na Ane-Lucię, ratuje ją przed uduszeniem ogłuszając Linusa ("Two for the Road") Po ucieczce Bena wraz z Mr. Eko odnajduje stację Perła. Ogląda film instruktażowy do niej. ("?") W końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że Ben miał rację i Łabędź to tylko eksperyment psychologiczny. Próbuje zabronić Mr.Eko wciskanie klawisza ale zostaje przez niego wyrzucony z pomieszczenia z bunkrem, po powrocie na plażę Desmonda namawia go do pójścia do bunkra i nie wpisania Liczb. Des zgadza się, po chwili mężczyźni zamykają się w pomieszczeniu z komputerem w Łabędziu nie wpuszczając do niego przerażonego Eko i Charliego. Podczas oczekiwania na koniec odliczania Desmond wypytuje Locke' a o szczegóły ich pojawienia się na Wyspie. Nagle mężczyzna przypomina sobie, że to właśnie 22 września 2004 roku nie zdążył na czas wpisać Liczb... Przerażony Des uświadamia sobie, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za katastrofę lotu 815 ! Pomiędzy nim a Lockie' m dochodzi do sprzeczki, Des uważa, że muszą wpisać Liczby inaczej znów dojdzie do tragedii, to samo zza drzwi krzyczy Eko. Locke jest nieugięty. Gdy zegar dochodzi do zera i pojawiają się hieroglify] przerażony Des biegnie po broń ostateczną, przekręca swój kluczyk. Zarówno jego, Johna, Charliego, Eko jak i całą Wyspę ogarnia przerażająco jasne światło i piskliwy dźwięk. ("Live Together, Die Alone") Sezon 3 (dni 68-91) thumb|left|Locke po implodowaniu bunkra Po implodowaniu bunkra John budzi się w dżungli, traci głos. Widzi nagiego Desmonda biegnącego przez dżunglę, nagle na głowę Locke' a spada kij Eko. Locke odczytuje to jako znak. Buduje na plaży namiot i wchodzi do środka na medytację. W ich trakcie widzi Boone'a z którym przenosi się na lotnisko. Mężczyźni szukają tego komu John ma pomóc. W finale okazuje się, że chodzi o Mr. Eko. Po tej wizji John wraz z Charlie' m udają się w dżunglę w poszukiwania Eko. Odnajdują go w jaskini gdzie został zaciągnięty przez niedźwiedzia polarnego. John walczy ze zwierzęciem, wkrótce udaje mu się wyciągnąć Eko z jaskini. Wraz z Charliem niosą go na plaże. Po drodze spotykają Hurleya który wraca od Innych, opowiada im o porwaniu trójki rozbitków. Na plaży John odzyskuje głos i wygłasza przemówienie w którym zapewnia, że uratuje Jacka, Sawyera i Kate. W ramach poszukiwań trójki rozbitków John wraz z kilkoma innymi zagubionymi idzie do bunkra Perła, w tym czasie zdrowiejący Eko przeszukuje wrak awionetki w poszukiwaniu ciała swego brata, nagle w bunkrze słychać odgłosy Potwora. Grupa wychodzi na zewnątrz i widzi umierającego Eko poszarpanego przez Potwora, John pochyla się nad nim i słyszy ostatnie słowa księdza "Wy będziecie następni". Grupa decyduje się pochować Eko w miejscu jego śmierci, w trakcie pogrzebu John zauważa napis na kiju Nigeryjczyka: "Spójrz przed siebie i rozejrzyj się z tego miejsca na północ". Po powrocie na plaże Kate i Sawyera John wraz z Sayidem i Austen udają się do dżungli by odnaleźć Jacka. John wierzy, że do obozu Innych zaprowadzi ich wskazówka z kija Eko, po drodze dołącza do nich Danielle, wkrótce grupa dociera do obozu Mikhaila który kłamie ich, że jest ostatnim żyjącym członkiem DHARMY, gdy prawda wychodzi na jaw Locke cudem uchodzi z życiem i wysadza w powietrze domek z sonarem. Po tych wydarzeniach grupa każe Mikhailowi prowadzić ich do obozu Innych. Rosjanin wyraźnie nakręca konflikt między Johnem a Sayidem. W końcu wściekły John wpycha Bakunina pomiędzy słupy odgradzające dawny teren DHARMY od terenu Agresorów i jest przekonany, że go zabił. Potem grupa dochodzi do obozu, widzi Jacka grającego w football z Tomem. Wieczorem Kate i Sayid udają się do domku Jacka by spytać się go o co chodzi, w tym czasie John idzie do domku zajmowanego przez Bena który porusza się na wózku inwalidzkim. Linus opowiada Johnowi całe jego życie udowadniając tym samym, że wie o nim wszystko. Okazuje się jednak, że Ben nic nie wie o cudownym uzdrowieniu Locke'a przez wyspę, Linusa bardzo intryguje ta kwestia. Gdy John dowiaduje się o istnieniu łodzi podwodnej mówi, że musi ją zniszczyć bo nie chce wrócić do świata zewnętrznego bo boi się, że znów straci władze w nogach. Ben próbuje odsunąć Johna od tej idei obrzucając go stekiem kłamstw, w końcu jednak John wraz z Alex udają się do łodzi. W środku John zostawia ładunki C-4 zabrane z Płomienia. Po wyjściu z łodzi John zostaje aresztowany przez Innych, w tym momencie łódź wylatuje w powietrze. thumb|right|Locke na łodzi podwodnej Innych Inni prowadzą Johna do Bena, tam Linus mówi Johnowi, że teraz pokaże mu coś czego John nienawidzi. Ben prowadzi Johna do więzienia Innych gdzie Locke widzi związanego swojego ojca ! Po zobaczeniu ojca John nabiera zaufania do Innych i decyduje się zostać z nimi w obozie, ci jednak zmieniają właśnie miejsce zamieszkania dlatego John rusza z nimi. Wcześniej musi jednak udowodnić, że jest godzien iść z nimi a więc zabić swego ojca. John długo się waha, w końcu wpada na genialny pomysł. Prowadzi ojca do Sawyera na plażę i mówi mu kim jest ten człowiek. Gdy Sawyer dowiaduje się, że to Coopera ścigał przez całe swoje życie bez wahania zabija go. Potem John zabiera ciało ojca, niesie do Innych i mówi zaskoczonemu Benowi, że to on zabił ojca. Inni nie mają wyjścia, John dołącza do ich grupy. thumb|left|John niesie ciało ojca W trakcie drogi John rozmawia z Richardem, te rozmowy inspirują go do wypytywania się Bena o tajemnicę Wyspy, podirytowany ciągłymi pytaniami Locke'a Ben decyduje się zaprowadzić Johna do przywódcy Innych - Jacoba. thumb|right|John rozmawia z Richardem W końcu duet dociera na miejsce, w chatce Jacoba Ben prowadzi monolog z pustym krzesłem. John jest zdenerwowany. Twierdzi, że Ben go oszukuje i żaden Jacob nie istnieje. Gdy Locke już chce wyjść z chatki słyszy słynne słowa "Help me". Zaskoczony odwraca się i wbrew zakazowi Bena zapala w chatce latarkę. Jacob wpada w złość, przez sekundę John widzi jego sylwetkę na tle okna. Potem Jacob rzuca Bena na ścianę. przerażony John ucieka z chatki. Po chwili wychodzi z niej również Ben, całe zdarzenie komentuje jednym słowem: "Jacob". Po wizycie u Jacoba Ben prowadzi zszokowanego Johna do grobowca Dharmy, tam niespodziewanie strzela mu w plecy. John wpada do grobowca, ma jednak szczęście:kula przeleciała miejsce gdzie miał nerkę. Nad grobowcem Ben pyta się Johna co powiedział mu Jacob, John odpowiada prawdę. Ben uśmiecha się ironicznie mówiąc, żeby John modlił się aby teraz Jacob pomógł mu i odchodzi. thumb|left|John leży postrzelony w grobie Dharmy Przez kolejny dzień John leży bezwładnie w grobie wykrwawiając się, ma myśli samobójcze. Gdy chce już skorzystać z pistoletu należącego kiedyś do jednego z ciał nad grobowcem pojawia się Walt, mówi mu, że musi wstać i wykonać zadanie. John wykonuje polecenie i znika w dżungli. Pojawia się przy wieży radiowej, zabija rzutem noża w plecy [Naomi i każe Jackowi oddać mu telefon satelitarny mówiąc, że ludzie z frachtowca chcą wymordować populację Wyspy. Jack nie zgadza się i na oczach Locke'a łączy się z Minkowskim, wściekły John znika w dżungli. Sezon 4 (dni 91-100) thumb|left|[[Ben zdradza grupie cel ludzi z frachtowca ]] W dżungli jakiś czas później Locke spotyka Hurleya który jest wstrząśnięty po zobaczeniu oka Jacoba w chatce. Po chwili pojawia się cała grupa, dochodzi do bójki Jacka z Johnem. W końcu Locke wygłasza przemówienie w którym informuje wszystkich rozbitków, że ludzie którzy są na frachtowcu chcą ich wszystkich zabić. Grupa dzieli się na dwie frakcje: frakcję Johna która ucieka przed ludźmi z frachtowca i frakcje Jacka, frakcja Locke' a składa się z: Sawyera, Rose, Bernarda. Hugo, Bena, Rousseau, Karla, Alex i Claire z Aaronem. Ta grupa rusza w stronę obozu Innych który ma być ich pierwszym schronieniem. W trakcie wędrówki ekipa ratuje spadochroniarkę - Charlotte, dziewczyna idzie z nimi. Nagle z grupy wyrwa się Ben, zostaje jednak złapany przez Danielle. Wściekły John mówi, że ma dość. Stawia Bena pod drzewem i grozi, że go zabije jeśli nie zdradzi mu jakiegoś sekretu Wyspy. Ben mówi z pamięci życiorys Charlotte i innych uczestników ekspedycji, zdradza, że ludzie z frachtowca przybyli tu po niego i, że wie to wszystko dzięki swojemu człowiekowi na frachtowcu. thumb|right|Locke orientuje się, że chatka Jacoba zniknęła Po tym wyznaniu John utrzymuje Bena przy życiu a grupa rusza dalej. W końcu dochodzą do miejsca gdzie powinna stać chatka Jacoba, John rozpoznaje je po prochu na ziemi. Niestety chatki nie ma. Zdezorientowany John rozkazuje marsz w stronę Baraków. Na miejscu grupa Locke'a organizuje zasadzkę na trio które zmierza w stronę Baraków - Kate, Sayida i Milesa. Zasadzka kończy się sukcesem. Grupa zostaje zamknięta w oddzielnych pomieszczeniach. Wkrótce John uwalnia jednak Sayida i Kate dając im wolną drogę, Sayid odchodzi a Kate decyduje się zostać w obozie Johna. thumb|left|Rozmowa Locke'a z Sawyerem W trakcie pomieszkiwania w Barakach Locke jest w dylemacie, nie wie co ma dalej robić a chatka Jacoba rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Oliwy do ognia dolewa Ben który więziony dosadnie dogaduje Johnowi sprytnie ujawniając jego myśli. Gdy John odkrywa potajemną rozmowę Bena z Milesem którą zorganizowała Kate nakazuje Austen opuszczenie obozu. Gdy przesłuchanie Milesa i Bena nt. tego o czym rozmawiali nie przynosi rezultatu John zamyka Milesa w składziku z odbezpieczonym granatem w ustach grożąc, że jeśli go wypluje zginie. Tymczasem w Barakach Locke odczuwa wady bycia przywódcom, w dodatku gdy tylko odwiedza celę Bena słyszy docinki z jego strony. Podczas jednej z odwiedzin Ben sugeruje, że mają z Johnem wspólnego wroga, następnie Locke prowadzi Linusa na górę gdzie ten pokazuje mu taśmę VHS na której nagrany jest Charles Widmore. Ben mówi, że ten człowiek stoi za frachtowcem i to on chce go dopaść a potem przejąć Wyspę. Potem dzieli się z Johnem szczegółowymi informacjami na jego temat. Gdy John pyta skąd to wszystko wie Ben odpiera, że od swojego człowieka na statku. Locke żąda ujawnienia jego tożsamości, Ben zgadza się ale pod warunkiem, że będzie wolny i będzie mógł z nimi mieszkać w Barakach jak normalny członek grupy. John zgadza się a Ben ujawnia, że jego człowiekiem nas frachtowcu jest Michael. W trakcie inwazji na Baraki przez odział Keamy'ego John wraz z Benem, Sawyerem, Claire, Aaronem i Hugo barykadują się w domku Bena. John jest świadkiem jak Martin Keamy zabija Alex, po ataku Czarnego Dymu John wraz z resztą grupy ucieka w dżunglę. W trakcie ucieczki następuje rozdzielenie, Ben, John i Hugo idą do chatki Jacoba dowiedzieć się co mają teraz robić a reszta powraca na plażę. Grupa Locke'a rozpada się. thumb|right|John w chatce Jacoba rozmawia z Christianem W trakcie wędrówki w poszukiwaniu chatki Jacoba John ma wizję - widzi Horacego Godspeeda budującego chatkę Jacoba która w pierwotnym przeznaczeniu miała być domem dla niego i jego żony. John widzi też jak Horace chowa mapę Wyspy z zaznaczoną chatką do kieszeni w stroju Dharmy, po tej wizji trio natychmiast wyrusza do masowego grobu Dharmy. Na miejscu John odnajduje ciało Goodspeeda i wyjmuje mapę. Na jej podstawie grupa rusza w stronę chatki. Odnajdują ją wieczorem, przed wejściem Ben i Hurley zostawiają Locke'a, Linus mówi, że teraz on sam musi wejść do środka. Locke wykonuje zadanie. Wewnątrz spotyka Christiana Sheparda który mówi, że nie jest Jacobem ale może rozmawiać w jego imieniu. W środku Locke widzi też Claire. Gdy John pyta Christiana co ma zrobić by uratować Wyspę przed inwazją ludzi Widmore'a i przejęciem jej przez niego Christian odpowiada enigmatycznie, że John musi przesunąć Wyspę. Prosto z chatki trio wyrusza do Stacji Projektu Dharma - Orchidea ponieważ jak twierdzi Ben tylko tam, można przesunąć Wyspę. Gdy grupa dociera już do tego miejsca zauważają żołnierzy Keamy'ego kręcących się po terenie. Ben decyduje się na desperacki krok, tłumaczy Johnowi jak dojść do Orchidei po czym wychodzi z krzaków z rękami do góry i staje się zakładnikiem oddziału. Locke rozstaje się z Hugo przed Orchideą i bada teren w poszukiwaniu ukrytej pod ziemią stacji, nagle pojawia się Jack z Hugo i Sawyerem, John prosi Jacka o chwilę rozmowy sam na sam. W jej trakcie Locke sugeruje Shepardowi aby jeszcze zastanowił się co do tego czy chce opuścić Wyspę, sugeruje, że po jej opuszczeniu wszyscy rozbitkowie będą musieli kłamać na temat tego co tu się zdarzyło. Jack jest nie do przekonania, jest pewny swoich racji i chce za wszelką cenę powrócić do świata rzeczywistego. Nagle pojawia się Ben który został odbity przez kilku rozbitków. Po chwili zastanowienia wraz z Johnem zjeżdża windą do Orchidei pozostawiając na powierzchni zamyślonego Jacka. John wie, że chirurg podjął złą decyzję. W stacji John ogląda film instruktażowy który wyjawia, że stacja służy do przenoszenia w czasie jednak do wehikułu nie wolno wkładać metalowych urządzeń, mimo ostrzeżeń Ben robi to po czym uruchamia wehikuł. Następuje eksplozja i pojawia się ukryty za wehikułem korytarz. Nagle do stacji windą zjeżdża ranny Martin Keamy, Linus wykorzystuje okazję i zabija mężczyznę biorąc odwet za śmierć córki. Niestety tym samym uruchamia ukryte na frachtowcu ładunki wybuchowe. Po zabiciu żołnierza Ben żegna się z Johnem mówiąc, że od tej pory Locke jest przywódcą Innych po czym wchodzi do korytarza. Po wyjściu na powierzchnię John spotyka całą frakcję Innych z Richardem na czele, John mówi im, że on jest teraz ich przywódcą. Inni są zadowoleni. Nagle na niebie pojawia się światło, Wyspa przenosi się... Sezon 5 Po opuszczeniu Wyspy Po przeniesieniu Wyspy powraca do świata zewnętrznego, przybiera imię Jeremy Bentham i zaczyna kontaktować się z ludźmi, którzy przebywali na Wyspie łącznie z Waltem, Hurleyem, Kate i Jackiem. W rozmowie z tym ostatnim powiedział, że na Wyspie wydarzyły się "bardzo złe rzeczy" z jego winy. Prawdopodobnie to on przekonał Jacka o konieczności powrotu na Wyspę. Latem 2008 roku Locke popełnił samobójstwo wieszając się. Jednakże niejasne okoliczności śmierci wzbudziły poważne wątpliwości Sayida i Jacka. Kiedy ciało Locke'a wystawiono w domu pogrzebowym, Jack był jedyną osobą, która przyszła, jednakże nie chciał, by otworzono trumnę. Gdy włamał się wieczorem do domu pogrzebowego, by jednak zobaczyć zwłoki, zastał tam Bena, który powiedział, że Jack powróci na Wyspę tylko wtedy, kiedy powrócą na nią wszyscy, którzy ją opuścili, a to oznacza, że muszą na nią trafić również zwłoki Johna. Powiązania z imieniem Związki z filozofem Johnem Lockiem Filozof John Locke uważał, że świat powinniśmy poznawać nie za pomocą zmysłów, ale doświadczenia. Związki z filozofem Jeremym Benthamem Jakobini Auto-ikona Benthama Ciekawostki * Locke miał się urodzić w 1956 roku, jednakże piosenka "Everyday", którą słyszymy na początku epizodu Cabin Fever nie była publikowana przed 1957 rokiem. * Był 4 charakterem, który kiedykolwiek miał flashback * Do tej pory wystąpił w 68 epizodach * Poznał wszystkich głownych bohaterów poza Danielle. * Jego miejsce w samolocie to 24D. * Podobnie jak Kate, jego znakiem zodiaku są bliźnięta. * Dociekania Locke'a do tej pory doprowadziły do zniszczenia dwóch stacji - Łabędzia i Płomienia. * Locke lubi Twinkies (nadziewane biszkoptowe ciasteczka, coś jak Petitki Lubisie :) )("Exodus Part 2") * Pracując jako inspektor domów poznał Nadię, zaginioną ukochaną Sayida. * W epizodzie "The Man From Tallahassee" powiedział: ''"Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, byłem komandorem". Aktor Terry O'Quinn przez jakiś czas grał w serialu JAG, właśnie jako dowódca w marynarce. Jego postać nazywała się Admirał Thomas Boone. * Jest trzecim bohaterem, który miał trzy flashbacki w jednym sezonie. * Locke jest pierwszym bohaterem, który umarł po opuszczeniu Wyspy. * Jako druga osoba (po Benie) przeniósł Wyspę Pytania bez odpowiedzi en: